Dubailand
Dubailand is an entertainment complex being built in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, which is owned by Tatweer (which belongs to Dubai Holding). When announced in 2003 it was one of the most ambitious leisure developments ever proposed anywhere in the world costing 64.3 billion, but development has been severely impacted by global recession and Dubai's financial crisis. The development was put on hold in 2008 and as of late 2011 has not resumed. Main Park Develoupment The Dubailand project was officially announced on October 23, 2003. Dubailand will have an area of 278 km2 (107 sq mi) and include 45 "mega projects" and 200 sub projects. To date, there are currently 22 projects under development. Dubailand is divided into six zones (worlds): Attractions and Experience World, Sports and Outdoor World, Eco-Tourism World, Themed Leisure and Vacation World, Retail and Entertainment World, and Downtown. It will be twice the size of Walt Disney World Resort, and will be the largest collection of theme parks in the world; however, no theme park in Dubailand will surpass Disney's Animal Kingdom (located at Walt Disney World Resort) as the world's largest theme park. Private reaction towards the project has been positive and Dubai has exceeded the $20.9 billion private investment figure it expected on the entire project by collecting approximately $55 billion from the private sector for the first phase. Dubailand is seen by its designers as a city and therefore like a city they expect it to continue to grow and develop beyond the four phase plan. The Sahara Kingdom theme park, situated in the Attractions & Experience World, will cover 460,000 m2 (4,951,399 sq ft) and will combine high end virtual and physical theme park rides, attractions such as a state of the art gaming zone, IMAX theater, and integrated live and virtual entertainment shows, together with a retail zone, four hotels and residential accommodations. The theme of the development is traditional Arabian folklore and the tales of One Thousand and One Nights. In 2006, planning permission was granted for the Great Dubai Wheel, a 185-metre tall (607 ft) giant Ferris wheel with 30 passenger capsules, to be built and managed by the Great Wheel Corporation. It was expected to open in 2009, at a cost of over AED 250 million. In January 2012 it was announced that the Great Dubai Wheel would not be built. In 2008, most of the developments in Dubailand were put on hold and virtually all of the staff and workforce were fired due to 2007-2010 Financial crisis and as of late 2011 work has yet to resume. On January 19, 2008, DreamWorks announced plans to build a Dreamworks park in Dubailand. On March 4, 2008, Tatweer announced a strategic alliance with Six Flags to build the 5,000,000 sq ft (460,000 m2) Six Flags Dubailand theme park. On May 1, 2008, Tatweer announced the launch of Freej Dubailand. Freej Dubailand will boast hotels totalling 2,600 keys, and feature retail, food and beverage outlets, as well as a spectrum of entertainment attractions. On May 2, 2008, it was announced that the design and conceptual master plan for a Marvel Superheroes theme park had been finalized, the first of its kind. It will include 17 rides and attractions on a 4,500,000 sq ft (420,000 m2) development. It will also comprise nine retail outlets on an area of 30,000 sq ft (2,800 m2). Over 40 food and beverage outlets, including carts merchandising light refreshments, will be developed over 40,000 sq ft (3,700 m2). On May 6, 2008, Tatweer announced a strategic alliance with Merlin Entertainments Group to build a Legoland park in Dubailand. The project will cost Dh912 million, occupy a total of 3,000,000 sq ft (278,709 m2), and will feature more than 40 interactive rides, shows and attractions geared towards families with children ages 2 to 12. Park Worlds *Attractions and Experience World *Sports and Outdoor World *Eco-Tourism World *Themed Leisure and Vacation World *Retail and Entertainment World *Downtown Open Parks Though the entire project is still far from 100% compleation, 3 of the parks are open, but not fully complete *Dubai Motor City *Global Village *Al Sahra Desert Resort *Dubai Outlet Mall Attractions and Experience World *Warner Bro. Movie World *Legoland Dubai *Six Flags Dubailand *Pharaohs Theme Park *Dreamworks Studios Theme Park *Universal Studios Dubailand *F1-X Theme Park Dubai *Tiger Woods Dubai *Bawadi *Animation Park *Brownstown Dubailand and Rowleyville Dubailand *Falconcity of Wonders *Fantasia *Freej Dubailand *Marvel Superheros Theme Park *Tourism World *Legends of Dubailand *Aviation World *Islamic Culture and Science World *Global Village *Kids City *Giants World *Six Water Parks *Sahara Kingdom *Astrolab Resort Sports and Outdoor World *Dubai Sports City *Emerat Sports World *Extreme Sports World *Plantation Equestrian and Polo Club *Dubai Motor City including Dubai Autodrome *Dubai Golf City *Dubai Snowdome Eco-Tourism World *Al Sahra Desert Resort *Sand Dune Hotel *Al Kaheel *Bio World *Animal World Themed Leisure and Vacation World *Women's World (LEMNOS) *Destination Dubai *Desert Kingdom *Andalusian Resort and Spa Retail and Entertainment World *Dubai Outlet City *Black Market *Flea Market *World Trade Park *Auction World *Factory Outlets *Dubai Lifestyle City Downtown *City of Arabia **Mall of Arabia, which will also be the worlds biggest mall yet. **Restless Planet **Wadi Walk **Elite Towers *City Walk *Great Dubai Wheel *Virtual Game World Dubai Properties *The Villa *Arjan *Araban Ranches *Liwan *Majan *Al Barari